The Unexpected Stop
by Wiley E Coyote
Summary: What if Ash was sent somewhere other than the Pokemon Center? What if where Ash landed had a bit of an issue with time? What if Ash met someone he knew while he was here? How would this affect his journey and himself?This is what would happen on Ash's Unexpected Stop. Technological Ash! Smart Ash! Secret Champion Ash! (Ash x Serena)
1. Coming back Differently

**The Unexpected Stop**

 **Chapter one: Coming back differently**

 **Yo, Wiley E Coyote here with a new story. No, this is not the rewrite of Ash's true strength. It's a completely different story. This is my version of MircThomas19's "Ash the Iron Trainer". I will not be writing that much into the Kalos region, actually I won't be writing more than a brief summary on what happened in Kalos and that will be at the author's notes at the end. This will be more along the lines of what happens after Ash returns from a Region where time moves at a rate of about 1 month in Kalos is one minutes in all the others regions (the moment Ash enters Kalos time speeds up) so that is where the similarities end. He will study, learn, and mature while he is there. I will be giving him several Pokémon that I want him to have, several Pokémon he will get from other regions and several legendaries. He will be able to mega evolve his Pokémon so send in the Pokémon you want to have that can mega evolve. Of course Serena is going to get a few legendaries and other Pokémon as well as be able to mega evolve her Pokémon. I just don't know what Pokémon to use. I am going to add several custom and combo moves when I decide to. Not all of the Pokémon will have custom moves, combo moves maybe but some will have no custom moves.**

 **This takes place after "Go West, Young Meowth" but before "To Master the Onixspected"**

 **I don't own anything I write except for my ideas. Pokémon and whatever else I might belong to someone else belongs to them. Now if you excuse me I need to set this glue trap for my lunch. Oh, before I forget I will be putting up a new "story" that will list the Pokémon and their moves that Ash and Serena have for this story, "The Difference of an Egg" and any new Pokémon stories I write.**

 **Age of Character:**

 **Ash – 14 (11 before Kalos)**

 **Serena – 14 (11 before Kalos)**

 **Misty – 13**

 **Brock - 15**

 **Professor Oak – 52**

 **Delia – I may be the human embodiment of Wiley E Coyote but even I am not dumb enough to incur Delia Ketchum's wrath. She scares me.**

 **Legend:**

"Speaking"

" _Pokéspeech"_

*Sound effects"

 **Pokedex/ Holo caster / X-watch speech**

" **Announcer"**

 ***Location, more specific location, exact location; general time or time passed, time until (insert event here), exact time***

 **Chapter begin**

 ***Old Shore Wharf, Pokémon Center, lobby; After Mew two, one month until Pokémon league, Midnight***

In the Pokémon Center by the Old Shore Wharf, Misty and Brock are waking up from an encounter with a certain cloned Pokémon, though they had no recollection of it happening. Rubbing her head, Misty asked drowsily, "What happened?" Brock was slowly getting up as he answered, "I don't know. Last I remember is learning that Nurse Joy was missing and Ash couldn't get to New Island for the tournament." Misty got up, picked up togepi, and looked outside. "Yeah, I remember that too but what happens next is really fuzzy." "Weird, hey Ash, do you remember what happened last night?" Brock asked, scratching his head, before realizing, "Hey where's Ash?" Misty just realized that Ash was missing too and began to look for him, "Ash Ketchum where are you?" She screamed. The two travelling companions and Togepi started looking for the missing trainer.

* **Old Shore Wharf, by the docks; 12:30 AM***

Brock and Misty had gotten help from all the other trainers here to look for the missing twelve year old. The search led them to the Wharf where a fog had formed around them. Just as the trainers were about to call it a night, a yacht came out of the fog with a strange logo on it (Capsule Corps symbol. Ash created Capsule Corps in this universe, don't like well to bad. I don't own Capsule Corps). All the trainers gathered around the boat to see who owns such an expansive boat. A ramp connected to the port and down it came two teenagers and a Pikachu.

The first teenager was male. He stood at 5'8" with unruly black hair, brownish blue eyes, and had strange z marks under both of his eyes. He wore blue and white shoes, black pants held up with a belt with 6 pokeballs on it, a white shirt under a blue vest that had the same symbol as the yacht and a pin on the chest area. He had blue and black fingerless gloves, a watch on the left wrist and a black bracelet on the right wrist that held a weird stone and four pokeballs on it. He wore a black jacket over his shoulders, had a necklace with a single pokeball attached to it, and to finish off the look he wore a blue and black Pokémon hat with a pair of black sunglasses on top of it. The male gave off an aura of confidence and strength. The Pikachu was resting on his shoulder. (How you imagine Ash is up to your imagination)

The second teenager was female. She stood at 5'4" and had long light brown hair that reached just past her shoulder and light blue eyes. She wore a black and red hiking boots (X and Y default shoes), black socks that reached her upper thighs, a red shorts, a black t-shirt that strained against her big breasts and a red dress-vest thing. She also wore a watch and a black bracelet with a stone on it only the bracelet had two pokeballs, a necklace with a single pokeball, and wore a pink hat with a pair of sunglasses on it. To finish her look she had a red purse over her right shoulder. She gave of an aura of elegance and beauty (Think of a combination of Serena's old and new look from the anime)

The group of trainers looked entranced at the people, nobody moved until Brock suddenly appeared, kneeling in front of the girl hold her hand. "Oh, my blue eyed angel, allow me to proclaim my everlasting *ack*," Brock started before Misty hit him with her mallet and dragged him off by his ear. "Oh, the indescribable pain," He mumbled as he was dragged along. The boy chuckled looking at the scene in amusement and a little bit of anger. "They haven't changed at all in the 3 years I have been gone," He said loud enough for all the trainers to hear. The lady laid her head on his shoulder looking at him with a loving look before saying, "Don't forget dear, while it has been almost 3 years for you, it has only been about an hour for them." He nodded his head before looking at the crowd, "I know but I am not looking forward to explaining it to them."

It was at this point that most of the crowd had broken out of their shock at seeing a very expensive boat come out of a fog bank that appeared out of nowhere and had an obviously rich couple come off it and started to bombard the couple with questions. After trying and failing to get the group to calm down, the man brought both of his fingers to his lips and whistled. This caused all the trainers to stop yelling questions at the two and hold their ears in pain.

The man clapped his hands together and spoke, "Good, now that that is settled, allow me to introduce myself and my companion before we go to bed. It's past midnight and I am sure you are all tired." At the small crowds nods he continued, "I am Ashura Satoshi Ketchum but my friends call me Ash. This is my girlfriend and companion Serena Yvonne and finally this is my partner Pikachu." A shout of "What" could be heard from Misty and Brock, who had recovered from his most recent malleting, at this news. Before this could go any further, the girl, Serena, yawned before tugging on her boyfriend's sleeve and whispering something in his ear. Ash nodded to whatever his girlfriend said and called out, "Misty, Brock come here tomorrow at 8 o'clock and I will explain to you what happened as best as I can. Now let us all go to bed and have ourselves a good night's rest." Idly noting Brock's nod, Ash, Serena and Pikachu headed up the ramp and back into the yacht, obviously getting ready for bed.

Seeing that the person they were looking for had gone to bed, the trainers went to their rooms and went to bed too. Inside their room, Brock and Misty were trying to figure out what had happed to their friend and what they should do. "What happened to Ash? One moment he was an annoying, dense, short boy, the next he's a rich sophisticated person that has a girlfriend." Misty asked Brock. Brock had no idea what was happening so he shrugged his shoulders before responding, "I don't know. He said he would explain everything tomorrow so let's get some sleep and figure this out tomorrow."

 ***Old Shore Wharf, in front of Ash's yacht; next morning, 8 AM***

We find Misty, Brock and Togepi standing in front of Ash's yacht waiting for him to let them in. Misty was just about to yell at Ash to let them in when the ramp came down. Looking up they saw a fully dressed Ash waiting for them. "Well are you going to just stand there gawking or are you going to come up?" Ash asked sarcastically. Quickly boarding the ship, the three them were astounded by what they saw on it. (I don't feel like describing the yacht so look one up or imagine what they saw, all I am saying is that they had a pool) The yacht was amazing, it had so many things on it and they couldn't believe that this belongs to their friend. Misty quickly reigned in her shock and yelled, "Alright Ketchum, what happened to you?! You go missing for one hour (actually half an hour but she doesn't know that) and you come back looking like you aged a few years! What happened to you?" Ash went to the controls of the ship and started up the engine, "You guys have all your stuff right?" He asks. After getting confirmation, he steers his boat out to see and sets a course to Pallet town on the auto pilot. "Well that's a long story but I don't want to explain this more than once so you will just have to wait until we get to Pallet town and I can explain it to the Professor, my mom and Pokémon." Misty looked like she wanted to argue but one look from Ash shut her up.

 ***Indigo plateau, Pokémon center; One month later, 8 AM***

Ash and his friends walked into the Pokémon center and up to the Nurse Joy in charge of registration. "Hello Nurse Joy, I am here to register for the Indigo League." "Alright, I just need to verify your badges and Pokedex and I will make register you." The Nurse Joy said holding out her hand. Ash handed over his Kalos Pokedex and badges and waits to be registered.

After being registered, Ash decides to take a walk with Serena and thinks back to what happened over the past month. After making it back to Pallet town, Ash got all his Pokémon, his mom and Professor Oak together and explained an edited version on what happened to him while he was gone with some help from Serena. (Will have summary at end author notes) They were all astounded at what happened to the young man, well Delia was over the moon at Ash having Serena as his girlfriend. After explaining everything to them, Ash gathered all his Pokémon, including several Pokémon he left for training with other people, and went on a training trip with Serena. While he was training he caught a colossal Onix, Gengar, and Alakazam.

He had trained all of his Pokémon and several of them evolved. They all got stronger and learnt a lot during the month. By the time the month ended, Ash was confident that all the Pokémon he had were ready to win the league. Before he could reminisce any further Serena shook him out of his thoughts. When he looked at her questionably, she just pointed down the road and Ash saw something very important just lying on the ground.

"No freaken way."

 **Chapter End**

 ***Walks in stiffly covered in glue* Well that didn't work. Hey you're back. Well since I left you with a bit of a cliff hanger, here's a quick summary of Ash's Kalos Journey while I go clean up. This is going to be the summary that Ash tells his friends, Pokémon, and Mom. I don't want to put this in my story. I do this so readers can expand on his story and possibly rewrite it.**

 **This takes place directly after Ash first meets Mewtwo on New Island. When Mewtwo left, he accidently transported Ash to Kalos right before a freak occurrence that drastically speeds time up in Kalos and prevents people from entering and leaving Kalos. He arrives in Vanivile Town, where he meets Serena (Yes he remembers her) then after spending some time catching up, Ash explains the situation he is in. Serena explains that some sort of weird fog surrounded the entire region cutting it off from the rest of the regions and after telling Ash the date (I am making the movie take place on November 10, 2012 instead of November 10, 1999 [movie release date]) he realized that almost no time has passed in Kanto while Kalos time has continued to move.**

 **Ash sets out to find a way back to Kanto with Serena, Pikachu and all of the Pokémon that he had from Mewtwo Strikes Back, catching more Pokémon, getting stronger, learning about mechanics and finding a huge aptitude for it and challenging gyms along the way. He learns how to mega evolve and finds tons of mega stones. Along the way he begins to have feelings for Serena and eventually asks her out. They start dating and fall in love. Ash continues to grow after this and eventually unlocks his Aura and starts to train his Pokémon in the use of Aura. He along with his Pokémon grow and Ash creates an Aura Soul bond with Serena making so it that can only love each other as long as they both live.**

 **Ash continues to train until he beats the Champion Diantha under the alias of Masquerade (he becomes a master of disguises) and continues to try to find a way back to Kanto to compete. He continues to search Kalos and catches several legendary Pokémon along the way. After catching his fifth legendary Pokémon, he finds a way to dispel the fog. He travels back with his Pokémon and Serena and finds that about thirty minutes have passed Kanto time.**

 **I will be trying to use all of Ash's Pokémon and all of Serena's Pokémon in this story at some point. That being said, I will be writing Ash's journey to the other regions too so tell me how you like it and review. This is Wiley E Coyote, and I am going back to the drawing board to catch the road runner. I got it! See you next chapter with my helper. Enjoy**


	2. The Indigo League begins

**Chapter 2**

 **Welcome back. It took a bit of thinking how to get them to come here but I got them to come. Apple bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootleloo come on out. *The three of them stand front and center by me* they are going to help me catch the road runner and hopefully get their cutie marks.**

" **Yeah, Cutie mark Crusader Bird Catchers"**

 **This story will have several differences from my other story. I will not be using the level system. Instead Pokémon will be gym leveled (this one is based on the gym that a person just beat), league leveled, elite leveled, Champion leveled and finally legendary. All of Ash's Pokémon that he caught in Kalos is at least elite level. Pikachu, Charizard, Ivysaur, Squirtle, are high-champion, low-legendary level and the legendary Pokémon are well legendary level with the exception of Zygarde (his 10% form is Elite level, 50% form is high Champion, low legendary level and his 100% form is High legendary). His Pokémon that was at professor Oak's or training somewhere are either high-, low-, or mid- league level after the month training trip. Finally the Onix, Gengar, and Alakazam are high-league, low-Elite leveled. Enjoy my story and remember I own nothing. Now girls it's time to catch us a bird. Let's go.**

 **Age of Character:**

 **Ash – 14 (11 before Kalos)**

 **Serena – 14 (11 before Kalos)**

 **Misty – 13**

 **Brock - 15**

 **Professor Oak – 52**

 **Delia – I may be the human embodiment of Wiley E Coyote but even I am not dumb enough to incur Delia Ketchum's wrath. She scares me.**

 **Legend:**

"Speaking"

" _Pokéspeech/telepathy"_

*Sound effects"

 **Pokedex/ Holo caster / X-watch speech**

" **Announcer/referee"**

 ***Location, more specific location, exact location; general time or time passed, time until (insert event here), exact time***

 **Chapter begin**

 ***Victory Road, Indigo Plateau; 10 AM***

"No freaken way."

By his feet was a torch with a flame on it but it was not just any flame it was the torch used to light the podium and signal the start of the Indigo league. The flame was said to be from Moltres, itself and had been heavily guarded. Ash picked up the torch and looked around for the runner that should be carrying the torch. Ash and Serena looked around for a bit and eventually found a person lying on the ground near a parked bus and motorcycle, being checked on by an Officer Jenny and a man with long white hair and a beard. Ash recognized the man as Mr. Goodshow, the president of the Pokémon league and one of the few people who was not in Kalos that knew about the time dilation incident and Ash's secret. Ash and his friends met him before he left to go train and he explained several events that happened when Kalos was off the grid.

Ash cleared his throat to get Mr. Goodshow's attention. "Hello, Mr. Goodshow. How are you today?" Mr. Goodshow looked up from the man and saw a young man holding the and women looking at him. It took a few moments but he recognized them. "Ash Ketchum, Serena, it is good to see you again. I am sadly having a bad day. The torch runner tripped and sprained his ankle and we still need to bring it to the stadium but we need a league competitor to bring it and it will take them a while before they can get here." He explained.

Ash chuckled a bit at Mr. Goodshow's forgetfulness before speaking, "Mr. Goodshow, we met a little under a month ago and you forgot that I am competing in the tournament." Mr. Goodshow looked a little sheepish at forgetting that important fact before he spoke, "Alright, since you are the only leaguer near here, will you take the torch?" Ash nodded and started stretching. While the two men were talking, Serena and Jenny got the runner on to the bus.

Serena seeing Ash stretch put together what happened and walked over to Ash. He had finished stretching when Serena reached him. "Hey Serena, I need you to look after the runner and Mr. Goodshow while I take the torch." "I can do that Ash but you better hurry up. If not then you will miss lunch and I am cooking." She said before pecking him on his lips. Ash nodded hastily and was about to start running when one of his pokeballs popped open. Out of it came a light purple catlike Pokémon called Espeon. Ash caught her in Kalos and she had the ability to sense emotions.

Ash knelt down near Espeon and asked, "So you want to run with me, Espeon?" Espeon nodded her head before she got into an offensive position. " _Ash, there is someone here with malicious intent_ " Espeon told Ash telepathically. Ash nodded before he whispered, "Espeon, use Psychic and hold them in place." Espeon's eyes glowed blue and suddenly three figures shot into the air. Ash got a good look at them and saw that they were Jessie, James, and Meowth. Meowth looked really annoyed at being caught before yelling, "What's the big idea twerp?"

Ash sighed, he had spent nearly three years away from them and he forgot how annoying they could be. "The big idea is that you thought you could steal the torch and I am stopping you. Espeon, send the three bozos flying!" Ash commanded. Espeon's eyes briefly glowed a brighter shade of blue before Team Rocket was shot into LEO. A cry of "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" could be heard faintly before all was quiet.

Ash turned around and clapped his hands to break everyone out of their shock. "Alright, now that that is over, let's get the torch to the stadium." Everyone nodded and got into their mode of transportation while Ash started running towards the stadium with Espeon on his heels. At some point the bus passed Ash but he just kept running. Eventually, Ash and Espeon got to the stadium and saw a large group of people gathered around the road. He could faintly hear the announcer explaining the delay and introducing him. He reached the stadium and gave the torch to the attendant waiting for him before he left to find his friends.

He found his friends at his cottage getting ready for lunch. Ash opened the door and entered speaking, "Hey guys, I am back." Misty looked up from setting the table but looked confused, "Shouldn't you be at the opening ceremony with all the other trainers?" Serena answered that for Ash, "He doesn't need to. Very few people know this but it is optional and Ash only needs to know who he faces." She sent a pointed glare at Ash, "Who do you face? I know you hacked into the database to find out the information." Ash shrank a little at Serena's glare, looking a little sheepish, "I have the first battle of the tournament and is facing a guy called Mandi in an hour."

The group set down for a delicious meal of burgers and fries made by Serena and Brock making some small talk about the upcoming tournament. "Ash, what Pokémon are you going to use?" Brock asked, curiously. Ash leaned back putting his hands behind his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. He responded, "I plan on keeping that a secret. Serena knows but it's up to her to tell you." Serena shot Ash a betrayed look before going back to her food. The rest of the meal went in silence, with Ash being the first person to finish his meal. Taking his plate, he put it in the sink and walked out the door with Pikachu jumping on his shoulder. "I am heading to get my Pokémon and then to the stadium for my first battle."

 ***Indigo Plateau, Water Stadium; one hour later, 1 PM***

Ash stood on a platform across a large pool with several floating platforms all across it. On the other side of it stood a man with an arrogant expression on his face and dress up in ridiculous clothing. All around the pool, were stands with a giant crowd of cheering fans. "Are you ready to lose to the Astounding Mandi?" man now known as Mandi sneered. Ash just shook his head taking a pokeball from his belt, "Are you going to just stand there talking or are you going to battle?"

" **Welcome folks to the first battle of the Indigo League taking place at the water field. This battle features returning fan favorite the Astounding Mandi and substituting torch runner and newcomer to the league Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Are you ready for this folks?"**

The referee stood to the side of the pool holding a red and green flag, **"This will be a three on three Pokémon battle between Mandi and Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. Substitutions are allowed. Are both trainers ready?"** He continued after they both nodded, **"Trainers release your Pokémon."** Mandi released a Exeggutor and Ash released a large Kingler. **"Let the battle begin!"**

 ***Up in the stands***

Brock and Misty looked shocked at the Kingler while Serena looked calm. "When did Ash get a Kingler?" Misty asked. "Krabby evolved over the month of training." Serena responded with a smile. "Why did he not tell us?" Misty yelled. "He wanted to surprise you." She explained. Misty looked like she wanted to continue but a look from Brock, quickly shut her up. "Shhhh, you two. The battle is about to start." He hissed. The three of them turned their attention back to the battle.

 ***Back at the battlefield***

"That's the Pokémon you are going to use. This is going to be easy." Mandi exclaimed before ordering, "Exeggutor use psywave." Ash calmly commanded "Kingler jump into the water then wait." The walking palm tree fired a small wave of psychic energy at Kingler who jumped in the water avoiding the attack. Mandi smirked, "Use psychic on the water to create a whirlpool. Then when Kingler gets swept up into it, bombard it with egg bombs." Exeggutor's eyes glowed blue and the water started to swirl and create a whirlpool. The whirlpool swept Kingler into it and Exeggutor started firing bombs at him.

"Kingler, ride the waves. Then jump on Exeggutor and use Vice Grip." Ash ordered. Kingler, to the shock of everyone watching, got above the water and started surfing over to Exeggutor. When he got close enough to attack, he jumped up towards the palm tree and wrapped his claw around its head causing it to cry out in pain and fall on the ground. "Kingler finish it off with stomp!" Ash told the crab Pokémon. Kingler slammed his foot on top of Exeggutor's head and knock it out.

" **Exeggutor is unable to battle. Trainer, send out your next Pokémon."** Mandi returned Exeggutor and sent out a Seadra. "Seadra start this out with Agility." Mandi said. "Kingler use water gun and bubble to hit it." Kingler started firing attacks at Seadra, while it sped forward with impressive speed and continuously dodged his attacks. This continued for about a minute before Kingler fired his bubble attack in widespread attack. This hit Seadra and caused it to go flying in the air. "Kingler use crab hammer." Kingler jumped into the air and hit the airborne water Pokémon with a glowing claw. Seadra was hit towards a platform and collided with it knocking it out while Kingler landed on the platform in front of Ash, perfectly fine.

" **Seadra is unable to battle. Trainer, send out your final Pokémon."** Mandi pulled out Seadra's pokeball and returned it. He pulled out another pokeball, "Come on out Golbat." Out of the ball came a large two winged purple bat with an overly large mouth. "Kingler jump into the water," Ash told Kingler. "Golbat stop it by using take down," Mandi ordered. Kingler scuttled toward the water but before he could reach it, he saw a purple blur coming towards him. "Kingler catch it with ice grip." Kingler's claw opened up and swung up in the path of Golbat and clamped onto its right wing. Golbat could only just barely stay up in the air and was screeching in pain. "Kingler finish it off with hyper beam!" Ash commanded. A glowing orange orb formed around Kingler's mouth, when the orb was about half the size of Kingler a beam of energy fired from the orb and enveloped Golbat. When the beam stopped, it showed a knocked out Golbat laying on the platform. **"Golbat is unable to battle. All of Mandi's Pokémon are unable to battle. The winner is Ash and his Kingler."**

The people watching this erupted into cheers. **"There you go folks. Mandi was completely dominated during this battle by newcomer Ash and his Kingler. Let's hope that this battle is a sign of an amazing tournament."** Ash returned Kingler, while waving to the crowd and walking out of the stadium.

 **Chapter end**

 ***Wheeled in on a furniture dolly covered from neck to toe in bandages.* You don't want to know how this happened. Unfortunately the bird got away and I got injured, again. "We're sorry Mr. Coyote." It's OK, girls. You tried your best; just put me over here and you gals can head home. There's cookies and punch by the door so enjoy them before you leave. "Thank you. Goodbye." Ah glad that that is over. I will catch that bird eventually!**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading my story and I will try to have this updated soon. I also have a few ideas floating around my head and I want to know what you guys want me to work on for a third story. Do you want a Bakugan fanfic, Digimon fic, Pokémon/Digimon fanfic, an Ash goes to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon universe or do you want me to rewrite Ash's true strength revealed. Send a review and I will give it until Sunday to start working on it. It's the first chapter that is always the easiest for me so this will be done fairly quickly. Chou for now and I will see you later.**


End file.
